Broken
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: Generally PG-13. This is an untitled collection of fics that were inspired by songs-hence the name songfics. Mostly DracoHermione pairing, but you never know. Please give it a shot. At least I capitalize the first letter of every sentence.


A/N: Hey everyone! As you may know, I personally haven't written anything to contribute to this penname-it's just been my best friend, Nat. So from now on, I'll be updating my collection of Harry Potter songfics on a regular basis for all of you Draco and Hermione lovers. My partner here might throw in a Seamus/Hermione fic here and there, but just give it a shot. They're actually not bad. This starting fic is really a one-shot... .That is why you all really need to review. I need to know what you are thinking about it. Is it something worth continuing or not? Flames are accepted, by the way, along with any criticism you might have. Trust me, I can take it you bunch of sissies. If it's one thing I can't stand, it's all those people who say, "My first fic, NO FLAMES!" But, I have a feeling that most people are skipping the author's note anyways, so I think that's all I need to say on my part, so sit back and enjoy my first songfic... 

"Broken"  
By: XxSacredDreamsxX, otherwise known as Krissy  
... For today... 

-x- -x- -x-

_*Flashback*_

_A green light shot passed them, nearly threatening to take a young man's head off. It probably would have done more than that though, had it hit him. To his left was a young woman, clutching his hand nervously even though she wore a look of determination that distracted anyone from ever looking at her sweaty palms. The young man looked quickly to her, and with a smile, parted from his only love and rushed into  
fight for all that he stood for. _

_The young man's name was Draco Malfoy, and as for the young woman; her name was Hermione Granger. With a sad gaze pointed in his direction, she too was there for the same reason. She stepped around the bodies falling before her, and willed herself not to cry for each one she had recognized. What she did could and how she did it decide the fate of the world. _

_Her outstretched had held her wand, as she stunned several death eaters at a time. She would leave someone else to kill them. She soon saw Draco at a distance and found him dueling with none other than his own father, Lucius Malfoy. She knew that if he had the chance, he'd kill the older man in a heartbeat. She could only ponder this for a moment, for a red light whizzed by her ear and it was time to fight again. _

_She successfully made her way towards the center of the fighting after hexing a few more death eaters. After cursing a follower named McNair, she caught a glimpse of Harry in an arduous duel against Voldemort himself. Hermione soon realized that no one noticed her there, being to busy with there own sparring partner. A victorious smile crept up her face as with one powerful flick of her wand and an enthusiastic voice, she yelled, "Stupefy!" _

_Voldemort toppled to the ground, leaving Harry the honor of finishing him off. A cheer erupted from the light side and all seemed well, for most of the death eaters had fled. _

_Most of them._

_Hermione turned to Draco's direction only to be met by a flash of green aimed straight at her heart._

_The world faded away as she fell to the ground._

-x- -x- -x-

Draco opened his eyes slowly to see a crisp white ceiling staring back at him. This would be an opportune time to shoot out of his bed and gape at his surroundings, but he soon found he couldn't. And it hit him like a ton of bricks. Searing pain shot through his body, causing him to grimace. He let out a strangled cry, sending in a plump medi-witch. Her face grew white as she watched his obvious pain. 

He was awake.

It took her forever to realize the situation. Amazed as she was, she finally snapped out of her reverie and grasped the nearest potion she could find and poured it into a measuring glass. The thick purple liquid came out like molasses and under her shaking hands, it looked as if it may fall at any minute.

Finally, the nurse got the right amount and dumped it down his throat. He coughed and sputtered. "If you're going to poison me, you can give me better tasting shit than that." 

That was it. She dropped the bottle, purple goop and all, and rushed to his side excitedly. "Oh Mr. Malfoy! You don't know how glad it makes me to see you awake and talking!" 

There was a short pause as he stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Who the hell are you?" She frowned a bit at that comment but soon replaced it with a renewed smile. 

"Oh, please excuse me. My name is Molly, and I've been your nurse for... Let's see... One year tomorrow." She showed off her straight white teeth, obviously not seeing anything wrong with the explanation; but Draco sure did.

"A year? How? When? And why can't I move?!?!" He shouted.

"You don't remember? You were dueling with your father when you were hit in the back with a curse. You were in a coma for the longest time. We put a body bind on you to prevent anything from injuring yourself further when you woke up. Oh what a terrible spell... It's so ancient-no one knows how to cure it. No one even knows what's to be come of you and this young lady next to you."

"Young lady? What young lady? I'm not the only one?"

"She was hit with the same spell, only, she hasn't woken up yet." She responded sullenly. 

"What's her name? Can you move my bed closer?" The nurse nodded and wheeled the bed over to the teenage girl across from him. She figured he would like the body bind taken off of him, and now that he had taken the foul-tasting drink, he shouldn't be in much pain or harm... 

With a flick of her wrist, the bind was off. "Draco Malfoy, meet your roommate, Hermione Granger."

The bind was off but he didn't move. The color drained from his face as he stared at the nurse with the most pained look she had ever seen. He sat up slowly although he looked as if he might faint at any given time.

Her angelic face was lifeless and white as snow. Her tangled curls, which were once soft and luxurious, were strewn across the pillow. Draco let one tear glide down his face before collapsing into his bed and falling asleep. The nurse didn't know if it was out of shock or just from sitting up, but she smiled sorrowfully and left the room.

-x- -x- -x-

A week had passed since Draco had opened his eyes, and sitting up became harder instead of easier like all the doctors had thought. He had learned to force himself to do things he didn't want to at a young age, but this wasn't a matter of want anymore. It was a matter of need. Everyday he woke up, he hoped and prayed that she would be awake and smiling... Just like she used to.

But each day he was disappointed. He became more desperate for her as each minute flew by.

"Hermione. Please. Wake up. For me Hermione, please!" He demanded. Sometimes he'd go on like this all day. The nurses and doctors would come in and out, but he never left her side; for anything.

Pride wasn't a necessity anymore. And when he came to this conclusion, he broke down and cried.

-x- -x- -x-

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold your high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away   
You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

-x- -x- -x-

Draco let out a sob that took all the energy out of him. He gasped for air. He couldn't breathe. The world was swimming around him in a whirl of colors. With the strangled breath he had been holding, he had one last thing to say. 

"I love you Hermione. Be here for me when I come back." 

And with that he collapsed onto his bed, to which medi-witches scrambled in to revive him.

Hours went by until he became stable again. They filed out with tears in there eyes. He was holding on, but barely. Each one of them was aware of how he waited for the day his beloved would rise and beam up at him with toffee colored eyes. Each of them also knew that he might never get that chance again.

-x- -x- -x-

A month went by and Draco was becoming weaker than ever. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, each time asking if she had come back to him. He got to the point where vegetating in his hospital bed was the only thing he was able to do. Depression threatened to set in. Everyone began to think that he wasn't going to be around much longer. But there was still a determined fire in his eyes; though it was imperceptible. He was going to wait for all eternity; he still had a purpose as long as she was alive.

He had gone through two weeks without waking up once, and that was when the real worry set in. For all he had done for the world, wizarding and non. The betrayal, the tension, the matter of killing his own father. Could this be it for this young man's life? 

Harry came in quite frequently to visit both Hermione and Draco. Draco and Harry actually had a decent conversation once, in which Harry had said that he hoped one day they could become friends. Draco smirked and said with a mock-arrogant voice, "Nah Potter, then how would you be the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass anymore? I just can't deal without that much change." 

They had both discussed Hermione many times before. Draco was even planning on proposing when they both got out of the hospital. He laughed and dubbed Harry his best man. Who else would do the job anyway?

On that day though however, Harry was informed of his condition and how Hermione still hadn't woke up. The next day, his arms were filled with balloons and various candies to greet them when they finally came- to. Ron and Ginny contributed also. 

Ginny smiled at her best friend. In a hushed voice she spoke some words of encouragement. "You better wake up soon Hermione. You persuade Harry to have a double wedding." 

She giggled and glanced in Harry's direction to see if he had heard. When she concluded that he was too busy scolding Ron for opening one of Malfoy's chocolate frogs, she came up to him and kissed them on the cheek. "I hope they can get married one day when they're outside of this bloody place."

He smiled back sadly before declaring that visiting hours were over. The three left the room, but not before Ron decided that Draco could deal with one less chocolate frog.

-x- -x- -x-

Another day had passed and it was now, the morning of a new day. The room was silent and sunlight streaked through the open window above Hermione's bed. 

Hermione's eye's fluttered open. 

She pushed herself up, her curiosity taking over. She was sore and very weak. She was immobile for an entire year, although she didn't know it yet. 

When she became sentient of her surroundings, she looked to the balloons and the candy, and then to the bed next to her. It had been wheeled over, she could tell, and the more she looked over the bed rail, the more she became aware of who it was.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? How long have we been here?" 

There was no reply.

"Draco." She said more urgently. "It's over. The war is over. Voldemort's dead. You're father's dead. We're free." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He was so unresponsive, she didn't understand what was going on. "You have to wake up now. We were meant to be together." She cried. "Please. I love you."

-x- -x- -x-

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

-x- -x- -x-

Draco smirked and opened his silver eyes to gaze at her lovingly. "What took you so long?" He breathed, barely audible.

Hermione grinned, and choked out a small sob before she flung herself in such onto him in such an embrace that it left them both winded. She laid herself down on his chest and he stroked her hair affectionately.

"You know we've been sleeping for a year now right?" He said.

She lifted her head a little with an incredulous _expression on her face. "You're joking right?"

"Nah, and I woke up first. I waited for nearly two months for you to wake up. Supposedly we both endured this horrible curse that's ancient and blah blah blah..." He went on, telling her everything that Molly had said to him. "Harry came too. We actually had a decent conversation before I told him to bugger off."

"Draco you didn't... " She warned.

"No, but what we did talk about was how fitting he would be as my best man." He beamed at her. She matched his smile as new tears began to flow from her face. "What do you think? Will you marry me?"

She let out a joyous cry, "Yes! Despite the fact that you're proposing to me in a hospital, I'll marry you Draco." And with that she kissed him like her life depended on it.

When they broke apart, they each were at a loss for words and breath. She laid back down on his chest, never losing the smile she had adorned her face with. The silence was peaceful as they basked in the morning sunlight. It was Draco who broke it however. "I thought I lost you forever Hermione. I'd be lost without you."

"I know Draco. But we're together again. And everything's all right now. We can beat this curse if we-" She stopped short. She tried to take in air but all she got was a wheeze. She coughed and began to panic as she tried to breathe. A tear rolled down her cheek as Draco started yelling for help. She was beginning to turn blue as a nurse came in.

Hermione smiled slightly up at Draco, and with on last raspy breath, she was gone. 

The nurse took Hermione's pulse. It was already too late to save her. Draco's eyes welled up as the nurse stated her apologies and moved to put Hermione in her bed.

"No." Draco said softly. "Please. Lay her next to me. Just for a little while so I can say goodbye." 

The nurse looked to the blonde, then to her arms and laid the girl next to him in the bed. "I'll be back shortly," She said sympathetically. She left the room and Draco was left to be with his closest friend.

He kissed her on the cheek, and with a sorrowful glance he took in a deep breath. It wouldn't be long now.

-x- -x- -x-

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when your gone away  
You're gone away you don't feel me here anymore_

-x- -x- -x-

It soon became harder and harder to hold his breath, but he didn't let it go. He spent his last minutes distracting himself with thoughts of her. Memories, secret dates no one knew about... As he thought, his vision became fuzzy. He was slipping away.

"I'll be seeing you again soon. I am _nothing_ without you." 

His head fell back onto the pillow, letting his last breath free. 

-x- -x- -x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song:   
Broken, by Seether featuring Amy Lee

This was hard to write. Please show your appreciation and review.


End file.
